Boyfriend 500jt
by Chintya Xiaumiyue
Summary: Naruto tak sengaja memecahkan gucci seharga 500 juta, yang membawanya harus ber urusan dengan bad boy disekolah. Naruto bahkan harus menjadi kekasih pemuda itu dan merubah kelakuan buruk Sasuke. akankah Naruto berhasil merubah watak buruk Uchiha bungsu itu? Pair: Sasufemnaru / GaaHina / ShikaTemari / SaIno
1. Chapter 1

Boyfriend 500jt

Naruto itu milik M.K

Author : Ciayihaniee

Title : Boyfriend 500jt

Genre : Drama Romance

Rating : M mungkin masih T untuk sekarang.

Cats : Namikaze naruto (girl ) dan Uchiha sasuke

Pairing : Sasufemnaru dan tambahan couple lainnya

Warning : GS ( genderswitch ) , gak sesuai EYD, bahasa amburadul,TYPO berterbangan kayak virus, cerita ngawur, salah ngetik, gak sesuai judul yang ada.

Note : marga, umur, dan lain-lainnya cia rubah demi kelangsungan hidup cia #plakk #brukk maksudnya demi kelangsungan jalan cerita cia.

Summary :

Naruto datang kesebuah pameran bersama ibunya

Tanpa sengaja naruto menjatuhkan gucci mewah warisan klan Uchiha seharga 500 jt

dan pemiliknya adalah Uchiha itachi sang pengusaha kaya raya

Itachi berjanji tidak akan mengnuntut Naruto jika gadis itu bisa membuat adik satu-satunya menjadi orang baik

karena takut merepotkan ibunya yang hanya seorang dokter dirumah sakit swasta akhirnya Naruto setuju  
namun apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ketika tau dirinya mencintai lelaki yang jauh diatas levelnya  
mengejarnya ?atau melepasnya?

..

Biarpun cerita cia ini jelek, Tapi cia Mohon. Don't Plagiat Don't Bash !

..

Chaper 1

"Naru-chan ayo cepat kalau tidak kita akan segera terlambat" panggil Kushina dari luar kamar putri satu-satunya.

"ne kaa-san" sahut Naruto dari dalam. setelah mendengar sahutan dari anaknya Kushina lalu duduk diatas sofa yang terletak diruang tengah. matanya menatap potretyang terletak disamping televisi diruang tamu itu.

"andai kau masih disini pasti hidup kami tidak begini" lirih Kushina sambil menatap sendu poto tersebut.

Yaa Kushina adalah mantan istri dari Namikaze Minato sang pengusaha kaya, tapi sang suami meninggal karena kecelakan membuat kehidupan sang istri dan putri satu-satunya menjadi rumit.

Kushina dan Naruto yang dulunya tinggal dimension mewah kini harus tinggal dirumah mungil. begitu sang suami meninggal harta dan warisan dari Namikaze Minato habis direbut oleh adik sang suami yang memang dari dulu ingin hidup kaya bahkan perusahan sang suaminya pun direbut paksa darinya dan kini perusahaan itu berganti kepemilikan dan yang merebut itu adalah keluarga Huruno keluarga suami dari adik suaminya. Kushina tidak mengharapkan hal lebih hanya saja ia meminta tabungan suaminya yang memang untuk biaya sekolah anak gadisnya tapi keluarga suaminya tidak memberikan. 12 jam setelah penguburan sang suami Kushina dan Naruto resmi ditendang dari mension milik suaminya tanpa uang sepeserpun. berbekal ijasah s1 dokternya akhirnya Kushina melamar pekerjaan dirumah sakit swasta dan diterima, dan mulailah kehidupan keduanya yang mulai membaik.

Kushina sangat beruntung karena anak gadisnya tidak pernah menunut apa-apa darinya. putri manjanya dulu kini berubah menjadi gadis manis yang dewasa. tanpa terasa air matanya menetes turun membasahi pipinya.

"Kaa-san" Kushina tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menatap anak gadisnya yang turun dari lantai dua."Kaa-san menangis lagi" lanjutnya.

"tidak sayang, Kaa-san hanya kelilipan" elak Kushina. Naruto yang tau hal itu pun segera memeluk ibunya.

"aku juga merindukan ayah, tapi selama ada ibu bukannya semua akan baik-baik saja".

Kushina membalas pelukan putrinya "yaa semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya. setelah hening beberapa lama akhirnya Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. "ayo kita berangkat, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat keacara pamerannya"

"ne Kaa-san".

..

..

Naruto dan ibunya sudah sampai digedung pameran. Naruto berdecak kagum memandang barang-barang berharga yang dipajang indah. suasana digedung ini pun terlihat ramai apalagi ini hari minggu.

"kaa-san dapat dari mana tiket pameran mewah ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. memang sejak diajak tadi pagi dirinya tidak bertanya kepameran mana, tapi begitu melihat pameran ini. Naruto penasaran ibunya dapat dari mana uang sebanyak ini untuk membeli tiket.

"kamu tau Chira"

"Chira anak manis pasien kaa-san yang sakit demam itu" tanya Naruto. dia ingat anak manis bernama Chira itu, Ibu Naruto adalah Dokter spesialis anak itu membuat naruto sering bertemu anak-anak manis yang merupakan pasien ibunya. "apa dia yang memberinya" tanya Naruto.

"bukan sayang, Ibunya yang memberi sebagai ucapan terima kasih".

"ternyata orang kaya memang berbeda, bahkan ucapan terima kasih pun semahal ini"

"heii tidak boleh begitu sayang, ibu Chira memberi ini karena ibu bilang akan mengajak putri ibu jalan-jalan hari minggu, karena pamerannya juga hari minggu jadi dia memberikan tiketnya" ucap Kushina, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kushina-san" panggil seorang wanita muda dengan pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menggendong bocah yang Naruto tau itu adalah Chira. apa itu ayahnya.

Kushina menarik lengan Naruto dan mendekat kearah tiga orang itu. "Ohayo Dei-san dan Uchiha-san" sapa Kushina lalu menjabat tangan dengan kedua Uchiha itu.

"Ita-kun perkenalkan ini dokter Kushina dan ini putrinya Naruto"

"halo Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Naru-niisan Ira kengen"ucap Chira sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan sang ayah. Itachi pun menurunkan anaknya yang langsung lari memeluk kaki Naruto.

Naruto langsung membungkukan badannya dan mengelus pipi bocah manis itu. "merindukan nii-san ne" tanya Naruto yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari bocah itu."nii-san juga merindukamu" Naruto lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu.

Itachi yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya. biasanya anaknya itu susah sekali untuk akrab dengan seseorang dan panggilan Nii-san itu hanya pernah diucapkan untuk memanggil Sasuke dan sekarang anaknya memanggil gadis didepannya dengan Nii-san. gadis yang menarik. "ira memang senang dengan Naru-chan bahkan dia pernah tidur dengan Naru waktu dirumah sakit" ucap Deidera sang istri.

"bukannya Ira hanya bisa tidur dengan Kita berdua" tanya Itachi. karena memang anak nya itu susah tidur jika bukan dinya atau sang istri yang menidurkan bahkan Sasukepun. biar adiknya itu berandal tapi entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Chira topeng anak berandalnya lepas begitu saja.

"mungkin karena Naru-chan membuat dirinya nyaman"ucap Deidera sambil tersenyum menatap anaknya yang tengah bermain dengan Naruto.

"Ita-kun aku akan menemani Kushina berkeliling" yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh sang suami. lalu Deidera pun berjalan bersama Kushina meninggalkan Itachi yang terus melihat kerah anaknya yang tengah bermain dengan gadis bernama Naruto itu.

Setelah sekian lama bocah manis itu mengeluh haus. "Nii-san Ira haus" rengek Chira. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembem bocah itu"Ira pengen Es Cream "rengek bocah yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh itu hanya menyimak pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"tidak boleh, Ira baru sembuh"

"tapi"

"Ira mau liat Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedih karena Ira sakit lagi" ucapan Naruto langsung mendapat gelengan bocah mungil itu. membuat Itachi cukup kaget bahkan dirinya saja tidak bisa menghentikan kemauaan anaknya untuk mengkomsumsi s cream namun Naruto dengan mudahnya, mirip seperti istrinya yang dengan mudah membujuk anaknnya.

"anak pintar, ayo kita beli susu agar Ira kuat dan nggak mudah sakit" ajak Naruto. namun terhenti ketika bocah disampingnya melepas tangannya.

"Nii-san tunggu disini, Kaa-san tadi membawa susu dibotol, Ira akan keibu dulu untuk minum Nii-san tunggu disini nee"

Naruto mengangguk dan gadis kecil itu segera berlari kearah ibunya. Naruto melihat Ira sudah jauh pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan untuk melihat-lihat pameran sambil menunggu Ira kembali.

Naruto memandang Guci mewah yang terpampang didepannya. gucii yang berhiaskan permata berkilau. Naruto hendak berbalik namun seorang anak kecil menabrak dirinya hingga tubuhnya oleng dan tangannya menyenggol gucci itu dan,

Prakk! semua orang melirik sekilas kearah Naruto. namun selanjutnya mereka kembali beraktifitas seolah tidak melihat apapun. tipe orang kaya.

Naruto memungut pecahan guci itu perlahan dan menangkup ditelapak tangannya."bagaimana ini"lirihnya.

"Kau memecahkan gucci warisan dari moyang Uchiha" ucap suara bass dibelakangnya. Naruto menggerakan kepalanya menoleh kebelangkan dan tara seorang Uchiha Itachi tengah berdiri melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku akan menggantinya tuan"

"benarkah tapi harga gucci itu 500 juta" mendengar nominal itu membuat Naruto nyaris pingsan darimana dia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Naruto melirik mencari ibunya."ibumu sedang bersama istriku digedung sebelah, haruskah ku panggilkan beliau untuk menggantinya".

"jangan aku mohon jangan aku akan menggantinya dengan cara apapun" mohon Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum misterius menatap gadis didepannya "apa pun "

"iya apa-pun asal jangan meminta uang karena aku tidak ingin membuat ibuku khawatir" lirih naruto sambil memasang wajah memohon. dia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya. Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terseyum `sudah kuduga dia tipe gadis yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain` Itachi tersenyum didalam hati.

"baikklah karena aku kasihan aku tidak akan meminta uang jika kau bisa membantuku" tawar Itachi.

"tapi aku harus menggantinya karena aku sudah merusaknya, meskipun lama aku pasti akan membayarnya"

"jika kau membantuku aku tidak akan menuntut uang ganti padamu dan aku juga tidak akan bilang pada ibumu, bagaimana?".

"tapi ?"

"kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada ibumu, karena aku tidak bisa jamin kau bisa membayarnya"

"baiklah aku akan membantu tuan. asal rahasiakan ini dari ibuku, ku mohon"

"baiklah, apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke" tanya Itachi

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"iya Uchiha Sasuke"

"iya aku mengenalnya , dia terkenal disekolahku"

"menurutmu gimana sikapnya?"

"dia sombong, menyebalkan, suka berkelahi, playboy dan berandal"

"ternyata adikku separah itu"

adik? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "jadi Sasuke adik anda" tanya Naruto pelan.

"benar"

"tapi anda terlihat berbeda" Naruto tidak bohong soal ini. Karena orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak Uchiha Sasuke ini terlihat dewasa tidak berandal seperi Sasuke. Itachi tertawa.

"Adikku berubah menjadi berandal ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san kami meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun lalu disaat Sasuke baru masuk Senior high school".

"tapi itu salah, aku juga kehilangan Tou-sanku namun aku menyibukkan diri untuk prestasi bukan untuk merusak karena itu akan membuat Tou-san ku sedih disurga".

`sudah ku duga kau memang berbeda Naruto` Itachi tersenyum didalam hati "kalau kau tidak setuju dengan sikap adikku, kau harus membuat adikku bersikap baik dan meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya maka kuanggap lunas 500jtmu plus tidak mengadukan pada ibumu" ucap Itachi.

Naruto menatap ragu kearah Itachi. "Aku benar-benar akan merahasiakan ini dari ibumu, dan kau juga harus menjaga rahasia ini" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah" Itachi menyodorkan tanggannya dan Naruto menyambut resmilah kerja sama keduanya."tinggalkan saja Guccinya akan ada yang membersihkannya"

"tapi?"

"kau ingin membuat ibumu curiga?" tanya Itachi yang mendapat gelengan Naruto."temui ibumu digedung sebelah" dan kembali mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu.

"bagaimana aku akan melakukannya" ucap Naruto lirih yang cukup didengar Itachi. hei berhadapan dengan Sasuke aja tidak pernah gimana membuat Sasuke berubah."tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri .

"mungkin dengan menjadi kekasihnya, dan membuat sasuke mencintaimu bisa kupastikan dia akan menurut padamu" sahut Itachi sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto yang bengong mendengar ucapan Itachi. hingga, "Apa?"

..

..

..

disebuah apertemen mewah yang kini berubah menjadi tempat perkumpulan pemuda kaya raya diapertemen itu bahkan punya meja beliar, meja bar,dan berbagai perlengkapan mirip diclub malam terkenal. mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang putra grup Uchiha, Simura Sai sang putra pemulik rumah sakit konoha, Nara Shikamaru putra sang kepala kepolisian konoha, Hyuuga Neji sang putra grup Hyuuga dan Kiba sang putra pengusaha surat kabar konoha. perkumpulan para pemuda kaya raya lengkap dengan segala kenakalan remaja sekarang.

drtt!drttt!

suara ponsel hitam bergetar terus dari tadi namun pemiliknya enggan menjawab panggilan itu, apalagi begitu melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

"kenapa tidak menjawabnya Sas?"tanya Neji yang masih setia dengan stik PSnya.

"hn"

"aaa ternyata Sakura, pantas saja kau tidak menjawabnya " ucap Kiba begitu menengok sekilas kearah ponsel Sasuke.

"dia masih mengejarmu" tanya Neji. yang dibalas gumaman singkat Sasuke.

"coba kau tiduri saja bukannya dipernah merayumu diruang club basket untuk bercinta, tubuhnya pun sexy"

"aku tidak menjamah tubuh pelacur asal kalian tau, lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada gadis yang tidak perawan" ucap Sasuke singkat yang dijawab anggukan Gaara "kau benar Sas wanita perawan itu lebih menggiurkan dan wanita yang menarik untukku cuma Hinata" ucap Gaara simpel tanpa perduli pada Neji yang melotot.

"Tidak aku ijinkan kau menyentuh adikku Sabaku Gaara, sebaiknya kau melampiaskan nafsumu pada Karin saja"

"cihh dia wanita murahan sama saja dengan sahabatnya si Sakura itu aku tidak mau" tolak Gaara. "aku tidak berniat jika itu bukan Hinata".

"tidak akan kuijinkan"

"heii ngomong-ngomong" potong kiba tibatiba. tak ingin membuat Neji dan Gaara kembali berdebat untuk urusan Hinata lebih baik Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan keduannya lagipula ada yang membuatnya penasaran belakangan ini. "Neji kau pernah tidur dengan sipink itu dikamar mandi pria kan sabtu kemarin ? "tanya kiba penasaran.

"tidak jadi, begitu aku melihat dadanya aku tau itu palsu dan kau tau aku benci hal-hal palsu" sahut Neji. dia ingat kejadian dikamar mandi disaat gadis itu naked dihadapannya dan bergerak sensual bukannya terangsang Neji malah ingin muntah melihatnya. cihh murahan.

"benarkah? aku pernah dengar sih dia bahkan operasi payudaranya biar besar" potong shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang tengah duduk lengkap dengan rokok ditangannya.

"ahh kau benar, dia bahkan pernah tidur dengan Orichimaru sensei demi tuntas dipelajaran biologi"

"hieee wanita itu menjijikan" ucap kiba dengan nada jijik yang kentara.

Drtt!drtt! kali ini ponsel Gaara yang berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk dan disana terpampang nama `wanita murahan` Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan memamerkan pada kelima sahabatnya. "Sas kau menolaknya , sekarang dia malah mengajak Gaara hahaha benar-benar murahan" ucap Sai sambil tertawa.

"Hinata memang terbaik" ucap Gaara lalu mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya tak memperdulikan Neji yang melotot padanya.

"Temari yang terbaik asal kau tau" potong Shikamaru.

"tapi dia selalu menolakmu Shi" potong Kiba watados. Shikamaru menyeringai tipis "kau tau bukan tidak ada yang menolak putra tunggal Kepala kepolisian konoha Kib".

"Ino juga menolakku terus" ucap Sai. sambil mengisap rokoknya perlahan lalu dihembuskannya perlahan juga.

"itu karena kalian brengsek" ucap Gaara nggak sadar diri.

"bukan" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu"

"itu karena mereka bukan gadis murahan" ucap Shikamaru yang membuat disana menyeringai "kau benar karena kami benci gadis murahan" pikir mereka serentak.

"tidak ada kah wanita yang membuat mu tertarik Sas" tanya Sai sambil memandang Sasuke yang setia dengan PSP ditangannya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sahabatnya itu. "tidak" Ucapnya singkat lalu menaruh PSP diatas meja sepertinya pembicaraan sahabatnya mulai menarik untuk didengar.

"kau tidak pernah terima gadis yang mengajak mu kencan Sas, aku rasa kau masih perjaka sampai sekarang".

Sasuke menyeringai seram. "jika gadis yang mengajak ku kencan adalah gadis perawan, punya wajah polos dan jujur serta menggiurkan hanya dengan melihat matanya, aku akan menerimanya dan melepas keperjakaanku" ucap Sasuke santai seolah dia tau gadis seperti itu benar-benar akan datang padanya.

"kami menunggu saat itu Sas" ucap mereka serentak.

"bagaimana kalau kita pesta, aku baru saja memesan bir dari AS" potong Sasuke sambil menelpon pengawalnya untuk mengantar bir ketempat mereka.

"kau memang hebat, apa perlu kupanggil penari telanjang untuk kita" tanya Kiba yang ikut menelpon sesorang.

"kau memang berensek Kib" ucap Shika dan Neji bersamaan.

...

To be continue ^^

Heii cia bawa cerita baru niiih

Kyaaaaa cia buat FF rate M omgg maafkan anakmu mami yang berubah menjadi nista begini #sujut dikaki mami.

tapi tak apalah , meskipun rate M cia cuma masih hanya membuat seputas adegan Kissing aja kok belum yang lebih lanjut.

Ceritanya agak dewasa yaah #sok nggak nyadar #plakkk

Entah kenapa cia lagi tertarik membuat cerita tentang Cowok yang sedikit nakal dan agak mesum #buakk #dibacok #cia nggak sadar umur.

cia tunggu reviewnya ^^

Hargaiin karya author dengan review nee, karena buat Fanfic itu enggak semudah membacanya hehehe

ini aja cia ngetik diponsel yang jelas butuh pengorbanan jari-jari cia pegal-pegal deh tanganku beserta jarinya . cukup review aja nee cia nggak minta lebih kok ^^ makasiih udah baca

See you next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend 500jt

Author : Chintya

Cats : Namikaze Naruto ( Female ) dan Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata

Ino

Gaara

Sai

Temari

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

…

Chapter 2

"Senpai aku menyukaimu, maukah senpai menjadi pacarku" ucap seorang gadis manis lengkap dengan nada gugup dan detak jantung yang menggila. ayolah jika bukan karena kasihan pada ibunya yang nanti bakal menanggung biaya yang besar untuk sebuah gucci yang harganya super mahal itu, lebih baik dia melakukan ini kan, dengan begini ibunya tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras.

sedangkan pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding belakang sekolah dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya, angkuh itulah gambaran untuk pemuda tampan itu. lama mereka terdiam dengan situasi yang hening, maklum saja sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore, dimana siswa-siswinya sudah masing-masing sibuk dengan jadwal club mereka masing-masing, jangan tanya kenapa Naruto bisa disini ya ini semua karena guru club pecinta alam mereka yaitu Kakashi sensei sedang ijin sakit yang entah kenapa Naruto meragukan alasan tidak masuknya sang guru.

hening terus berlanjut hingga bermenit-menit berikutnya, membuat Naruto semakin gugup ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya membuat gadis itu semakin gugup ohh jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, sang pemuda Sasuke diam sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tak dapat begitu nampak diwajahnya yang datar dan sedingin es itu.

"angkat wajahmu" perintah Sasuke masing dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dinding, oh ayolah melihat gadis yang pemalu ini membuat Sasuke sedikit terhibur, bukan sombong atau apa tapi Sasuke itu sudah ribuan kalian ditembak cewek namun biasanya para wanita itu bersikap agresif atau langsung membuka bajunya untuk sang Uchiha bungsu bukan tipe gadis pemalu macam gadis didepannya sekarang, 'sedikit bermain-main mungkin menarik' pikir nya.

"aku bilang akan wajahmu" kali ini suara datar Sasuke kembali menggema membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding."perlihatkan wajahmu" perintah Sasuke sebab sedari tadi Naruto hanya menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

namun Naruto masih tetap menunduk oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut dengan pemuda didepannya ini. perlahan Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar nada sepatu mendekat akhirnya mundur secara reflek hingga gadis itu terpojok antara Sasuke dan pohon sakura dibelakangnya. tangan Sasuke menggapai dagu Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya,

Deg ! jantungnya berdetak dengan kuat, entah kenapa saat menatap wajah gadis yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan polos begitu membuat dadanya menghangat, 'mata yang sangat cantik' pikir Sasuke, jujur saja dia terpesona dengan gadis cantik didepannya, tapi dia itu seorang Uchiha jadi tidak mungkin berbicara jujur bukan. tangan nya memegang pipi gembul Naruto lalu menggerakkan kekanan dan kekiri. senyum dibibirnya berkembang. betapa halusnya kulit wajah gadisnya halus seperti kulit keponakannya yang masih kanak-kanak itu halus seperti kulit bayi.

"sudah pernah berciuman"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"eh ?" kaget sang gadis, oh ayolah berpacaran saja tidak pernah gimana berciuman, ternyata dia memang lelaki nakal seperti yang di katakan para sahabatnya. bahwa para pangeran kaya ini hanya nafsu pada tubuh perempuan saja. yaa kecuali Neji mungkin, karena sahabatnya Hinata mengatakan Neji itu tidak playboy namun Naruto tidak percaya karena dia sering melihat Neji itu selalu berusaha melakukan skinskip ( mesum ) kepada sahabatnya , itu membuktikan kalau Sasuke berserta kawan-kawannya adalah pria haus belaian wanita.

"lehermu terlihat bersih" ucap atau lebih tepat disebut pernyataan. yang membuat Naruto semakin panik, apa dia akan dijadikan sama seperti wanita-wanita yang katanya adalah bekas Sasuke.

"hah ?" tubuh Naruto rasanya semakin kecil, dia seperti cacing yang siap dimakan oleh seekor ayam.

"kau masih perawan?" mendengar itu hanya membuat Naruto semakin menunduk dia ingin segera pergi dari sini, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya sakit ataupun kecapekan karena terlalu banyak bekerja, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dia tidak tega.

Sasuke menjauh sedikit lalu, "baiklah kau boleh jadi pacarku. pulang kegiatan club nanti, datang ke ruang club basket" lalu pemuda tampan itu melangkah pergi dengan santainya. tanpa memberi taunya pun Sasuke tau kalau gadis itu masih sangat polos, itu bisa dilihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang disentuh Sasuke dan juga getaran pada tubuh itu, seolah memberi tau bahwa dialah lelaki pertama yang menyentuh gadis itu seintim itu. mengingat itu membuat senyum tipis menghias dibibir sang Uchiha muda itu,

langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika akan melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. 'ah aku lupa menanyakan namanya' desisnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda bukannya gadis itu sekarang adalah pacarnya. nanti juga dia tau sendiri termaksud hal lainnya.

sementara gadis tadi, kini tengah berjongkok dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kaa-san maafkan aku nee, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku janji akan merubah sikap buruknya dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula saat aku tak mengenalnya" suara kecil gadis itu terdengar pelan seolah tak ingin ada yang mendengar biarpun kenyataannya disitu pun tidak ada satu pun orang.

..

..

..

"Naru ayo pulang" ucap Hinata sambil menutup notebooknya lalu menepuk bahu Ino yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan earphone yang terpasang apik ditelinga cantiknya, membuat gadis bernama Ino itu segera bangun dan melepas earphone nya serta menyimpannya. ayolah meskipun guru mesum itu tidak masuk tapi dia tetap membuat para siswa-siswi diclubnya sibuk dengan disuruh mencatat penelitian tentang pohon dan bunga yang entah didapat sang guru dari mana, bahkan di toko bunga milik Ino pun tidak ada. Ino curiga jika unga itu di dapat sang guru dari benua lain.

" Temari mana?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah bersiap untuk menenteng tasnya.

"dia tadi dapat sms dari Shikamaru, ku pikir itu membuatnya kesal, mungkin sekarang dia lagi melampiaskan dengan menghancurkan mobil mewah Shikamaru atau mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi di jendela dan bersiap menyiram Shikamaru dengan air bekas pel seperti minggu lalu" jelas Hinata, yah Hinata tidak bohong soal itu, karena sahabat tercinta nya itu memang menyiram pemuda playboy itu dengan air pel yang dibawanya dari gudang yang tidak pernah dibersihkan dan jangan bayangkan gimana bentuk Shikamaru saat itu, Hinata tak tega menjelaskannya. tapi yang Hinata heran kenapa Shikamaru tidak pernah membalas atau memarahi Temari, malah dia menunjukan senyum tipis atau bisa disebut seringanya pada sahabatnya. Bukankah itu aneh ?.

"selalu begitu, yasudah ayo kita pulang" namun baru saja akan melangkah ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring, membuat gadis itu mengambil ponselnya namun nama yang tertera disana membuat gejolak amarahnya meningkat segera saja dia mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang bernama _'putih berengsek'_ itu.

"apalagi mau mu brengsek" semburan amarah langsung menyapa sang itu gadis yang manis namun jika amarahnya sudah di pancing maka siap-siap menerima semburan api kemarahannya yang mengerikan.

"..."

" hah apa kau bilang, sampai kau mengantarku dengan pesawat pribadi pun aku tidak mau, MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK !" Naruto yang tadi asik melamun pun segera tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan keras sahabatnya. matanya kearah Hinata yang dibalas dengan gerakan bibir yang berkata _seperti biasa_ . yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto gadis manis itu melirik jam tangannya, ahh sudah jam 4 lewat ternyata.

"enyah kau dasar, putih brengsek!" segera saja dia mematikan panggilan itu segera setelah menyumpah serapahi orang itu. gadis itu menghela napas pelan sampai dia kembali tenang. "ayo kita pulang" ucapnya.

"duluan saja, aku masih mencatat ini sebentar lagi" ucap Naruto.

"kami akan menamani, mu " ucap Ino yang di angguki oleh Hinata.

"tidak kalian duluan saja, aku masih harus singgah mini market untuk membeli pesanan ibuku kalian duluan saja" bohong Naruto, sebenarnya dia tidak tega membohongi sahabatnya tapi dia hanya menjadi pacar sementara saja kan dengan Sasuke setelah selesai maka mereka kembali ke awal dimana mereka tidak saling sapa bahkan saling berbagi tatapan.

"baiklah kami duluan, kau hati-hati" Ino dan Hinata pun beranjak keluar dari ruang club pecinta alam yang memang sudah kosong sejak kegiatan club berhenti sejak jam 4 tadi. Naruto mengangguk lalu balas melambai kepada kedua temannya yang kini menghilang dari balik pintu.

"aku harus menemuinya" guman Naruto lalu segera membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari ruang club itu.

..

..

..

"kau tidak ikut pulang?" tanya Gaara yang bersiap dengan ransel mewahnya. disini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke kalau Shikamaru sudah menghilang begitu pula dengan Sai dan Kiba, kalau Neji sih Gaara sudah tau teman nya itu pasti sudah menunggu sang adik di parkiran takut keduluan Gaara mengantar adiknya pulang, meskipun teman kadang ada kala Gaara ingin menyabotase kakak dari gadis incarannya dengan mengurungnya digudang atau apapun itu tapi niat mulianya tidak mungkin dilakukan dong kalau mengaggung-anggungkan Neji saja dia tidak dapat restu apa lagi dia menjadi musuh weeeh bisa jadi milik orang lain Hinata sebelum Gaara berhasil mendapat restunya. meski kadang-kadang keduanya mengeluarkan aura permusuhan tapi itu semua karena si sulung Hyuuga yang mulai dan Gaara hanya meladeninya, gengsi dong jadi cowo penakut.

"aku menunggu kekasihku, duluan saja" ucap Sasuke sambil mengisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya, lagian biar pun dia pulang tak akan ada orang juga yang menunggunya di apertemen kalau di rumah mungkin ada Chira sang ponakan yang menunggu dan kakaknya dan kakak iparnya.

"ehh, kau punya pacar , sejak kapan bukannya kau selalu menganggap mereka mainan" ucap Gaara tak percaya.

"kali ini dia memang pacarku" sahut Sasuke, "cepatlah kau pulang sebelum Neji kembali melihat kau di hampiri oleh Karin yang bergelayut manja dilengan mu dan membuat dia semakin menjauhkan mu dari adiknya".

"ck baiklah, tapi beritahu aku nanti siapa pacarmu?" ucap Gaara mengalah.

"hn" guman Sasuke, Gaara pun segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan club namun begitu dia menutup pintu dia di kagetkan dengan gadis mungil didepannya.

"kau pacar Sasuke" tanya Gaara to the point.

Naruto yang mendengar itu reflek mundur dan menunduk kan wajanya dia takut wajah pemuda ingin tidak kalah dinginnya dengan wajah Sasuke. "a-aa"

"berani kau berbohong, kau mati" ancam Gaara, melihat tubuh gadis itu yang mendadak beku karena ucapannya membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dalam hati, menakuti gadis ini sepertinya cukup untuk mengobati moodnya yang ditinggal sang incaran.

Glek ! gadis itu menelan ludahnya, tubuhnya mulai gemetar, dia akan dibunuh jika berbohong, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya, haruskan dia jujur.

"i-iya Senpai" sahutnya gugup. setidaknya dia sudah jujur jadi dia tidak akan mati kan .

"heh baiklah, kau di tunggu Sasuke di dalam" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara langsung beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan gadis itu yang terbengong didepan pintu bingung antara mengetuk atau pulang.

Gaara berbalik untuk menoleh kearah gadis yang masih bingung didepan pintu. "bukan kah dia gadis pirang yang selalu bersama Hinata dan Ino yaa?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa,namun dia tidak akan perduli toh gadis itu juga bukan Hinata kalau itu tentang Hinata pasti Gaara orang pertama yang bertindak KEPO, pemuda tampan lalu kembali berjalan siapa tau dia masih sempat melihat gadis pujaannya sebelum sang gadis incaran di bawa kabur sang sahabat. _Dasar duta sampoo lain._

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya, dan terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. gadis itu membuka pintu ruangan club basket itu pelan, lalu kembali menutupnya begitu dia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan club itu.

Keningnya berkerut begitu menemukan sosok pemuda di depannya yang tengah duduk santai di sopa dengan sebuah rokok ditangannya. "kakak merokok?" tanya Naruto, begitu Sasuke selesai mengisap rokok di atas sopa mewah yang terletak di dekat meja televisi itu dan menghempuskan asapnya pelan. Naruto menahan napasnya sebentar begitu asap rokok itu mengepul lalu hilang di bawa angin.

"hn" sahut pemuda itu tak jelas.

"sebaiknya kakak berhenti merokok, rokok itu tidak baik" entah kenapa Naruto jadi sedikit perduli, mungkin karena dia kan di suruh untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, rokok juga termaksud kebiasan buruk juga kan.

"apa yang aku dapat jika aku berhenti" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lekat kearah Naruto sambil menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan pelan.

"kau akan sehat, merokok membuatmu sakit" sahut Naruto.

"aku punya 100 dokter untuk mengobati jika aku sakit" sahut Sasuke simpel, "aku tidak akan berhenti merokok jika hanya itu alasannya, aku ingin sesuatu berharga atau mungkin jika kau menukar rokokku dengan tubuhmu aku rasa aku bisa berhenti".

"tubuhku" tanya gadis itu bingung, apa sangkut pautnya rokok dan tubuhnya,

"iya tubuhmu" sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan yang terus meneliti tubuh gadis didepannya. tubuh yang mungil namun terliat pas di berbagai tempat yang sesuai.

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhku" tolak Naruto sambil memeluk badannya sendiri. begitu dia paham apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberikan tubuhmu, gimana kalau bibirmu" tawar Sasuke lagi. baru kali ini pemuda itu melakukan penawaran biasanya para wanita tidak perlu ditawar menawar pun akan selalu bersedia meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar menyetuhnya yah sebatas untuk blow job mungkin, hanya sebatas itu Sasuke itu tidak ingin menyetuh gadis sembarangan dengan sangat intim.

"maksudnya?"

"jika kau ingin aku berhenti merokok maka bibirmu milikku" Sasuke berucap masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"tidak bisa, kalau kau mengambil aku tidak punya bibir lagi, kau ingin memotong bibirku?"

"maksudku bibirmu milikku, adalah aku bebas mencium bibir plumu itu tanpa protes" jelas Sasuke, "atau kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku" selidik Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, kalau ketahuan sekarang berarti aku harus mencari uang untuk mengganti gucci itu atau bersedia bermalam dijeruji besi, dan lebih parah Itachi bakal membeei tahukan ibunya dan saat ini Naruto pasti sangat mengecewakan ibunya dan Naruto tak mau itu terjadi. "bukan, aku mencintai kak Sasuke, han-hanya saja aku" ucapnya gugup.

"hanya apa?"

"aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, aku takut mengecewakan kakak" ucap Naruto pelan. mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum ahh dia mendapat barang buka bungkus ternyata.

"aku akan mengajarimu" sahutnya simpel.

"baiklah kakak boleh menciumku, tapi kakak berhenti merokok" tawar Naruto.

"oke princess, jika bibir mu menjadi milikku" ucap Sasuke lalu mematikan rokoknya dengan menggosok ujung rokok yang menyala itu pada meja kaca didepannya."kemari" ucap Sasuke sambil menggerakan tangannya menyuruh kekasih mungilnya itu mendekat, Naruto mendekat dengan perlahan dengan gugup yang sangat terlihat.

"heii kenapa kau segugup itu, aku kekasihmu, duduk disini " suruh sasuke sambil menepuk paha kekarnya yang berbalut celana seragam itu. namun gadis itu hanya diam di depannya tanpa bergerak. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu membawa gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya, kedua tangannya kini memeluk erat pinggang ramping kekasihnya, "kau takut?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari kepala naruto.

mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga tangan Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menggerakan dagu itu untuk mendekat kearah wajahnya, Naruto yang tau maksud Sasuke segera menutup matanya, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah bibirnya menggapai bibir plum kekasih barunya. tinggal sedikit lagi namun Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. " kau bergetar , apa kau ketakutan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menelus pipi tembem gadis dipangkuannya ini.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bergetar ini pengalaman pertamanya dan harus berciuman dengan bad boy no 1 disekolahnya, entah kenapa setiap Sasuke mendekat tubuhnya reflek bergetar, mungkin karena gosip yang beredar kalau Sasuke selalu memukul orang yang mencari masalah dengannya. matanya masih terpejam rapat.

"ckkk baiklah hari ini aku tidak akan merokok dengan cuma cuma , tapi besok jika kau ingin aku tidak merokok maka beri aku ciuman" ucap Sasuke akhirnya tak tega juga melihat kekasihnya ini bergetar. tanpa sadar Sasuke pelukan dipinggang ramping Naruto semakin erat dan tangan yang tadinya terletak didagu Naruto kini berganti menepuk pelan punggung Naruto guna menenangkannya.

`sejak kapan aku bisa selembut ini pada seorang gadis` tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

..

..

..

Sasuke menghentikan motor sportnya dan melepas helmnya, kini keduanya sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang di halaman nya di penuhi beragam macam bunga yang tertata sangat rapi, satu kata menggambarkan rumah mungil itu adalah indah meski jauh dari kesan mewah, namun pemandangan rumah dan bunga di sekitarnya terlihat sangat indah dan manis, semanis yang tinggal dirumah itu. dengan tubuh masih gemetaran Naruto perlahan turun dari motor besar itu, gimana tidak Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati, Naruto itu baru pertama kali naik motor dan langsung di bawa dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat gadis itu sedikit trauma untuk ikut kendaraan roda dua itu lagi, apa lagi jika yang membawa motor itu Sasuke.

"besok aku jemput" perintah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi" Naruto ingin menolak, karena jika besok dia di jemput dan berangkat bersama, sudah pasti dia akan menjadi gosip terhangat di satu sekolah, Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"jangan membantahku" ucapan tegas Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto tidak berani membantah lagi. Naruto menganggguk pelan.

baru saja Naruto hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam pagar, tangannya di genggam oleh tangan kekar Sasuke, menarik gadis itu ke arahnya yang masih duduk di atas motor sportnya, dan

Cup , kecupan singkat di bibir plum Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai tipis begitu melihat tubuh Naruto beku, pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Naruto lalu dengan santai Sasuke memakai kembali helmnya dan menstater kembali motornya dan melaju meninggalkan gadis mungil yang masih terdiam di depan pagar dengan tangan yang masih memegang bibirnya.

 _Ciuman pertama ku._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Temari tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat sepanjang jalan menunju ke arah gedung kelas, matahari yang indah dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran menambah kesan indah di pagi ini, namun yang membuat gadis manis itu jengkel adalah seseorang lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. membuat gadis itu ingin melempar pemuda itu sejauh yang dia bisa.

"Menjauh dariku brengsek" ucap Temari sambil berbalik dengan kedua tangan yang ditaruhnya di pinggang dengan tatapan sengit ke pemuda di depannya.

namun pemuda itu tidak menyahut ataupun beranjak dari hadapan sang gadis. ingin menguji kesabaran gadis manis ini sepertinya. pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah datar dengan gaya keren yaitu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana seragam sekolahnya. membuat Temari menggeram marah. "apa maumu Rusa?" tanya nya lagi.

"kau" sahut pemuda itu cepat dengan raut wajah yang bahkan tidak berubah sedikit pun, dengan kesal Temari melepas tasnya dan,

Bug !

Bug !

Bug !

Dipukulnya tas yang cukup berat itu kearah pemuda itu dengan keras dan sangat tidak berperasan. siapa yang suruh membuat gadis bersabuk hitam karate itu marah. namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan terkadang menangkis ketika tas itu hampir mengenai wajahnya tanpa berniat membalas. Temari makin kesal saat melihat seringan menyebalkan tersungging di bibir pemuda tampan itu, baru saja akan memukul kembali namun sebuah pemandangan nan jauh disana matanya menyipit guna memperjelas penglihatannya.

melihat Temari yang terpaku membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah gadis itu dan satu ciuman sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Temari sekaligus menyadarkan gadis itu dari fokusnya yang tadi.

pemuda tampan itu berlalu dengan santainya, hingga tidak sampai semenit punggung kekarnya terkena lemparan tas dan juga sepatu yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"MATI SAJA KAU MESUM BRENGSEK !" teriakan Temari hanya di anggap angin lalu, dan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ciuman di pagi hari sudah cukup untuk membuat moodnya meningkat sangat baik hari ini.

melihat pemuda itu yang malah menjauh darinya membuat gadis itu menggeram marah. "MATI SAJA KAU, SHIKAMARU BRENGSEK, RUSA BERENGSEK !.

 _Ahh sepertinya_ _T_ _emari melupakan sesuatu tadi,_

..

..

..

Sasuke menatap heran kearah gadis di yang kini tengah merayap di dinding dengan kepala yang menengok ke kiri dan kekanan. gadis nya sudah bersikap aneh sejak dari parkiran tadi, mau tidak mau menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala pemuda tampan itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, risih juga melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bertingkah seperti seekor cicak di dinding yang tengah merayap mencari makan atau sekedar menempel di dinding tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"eh?" sahut Naruto, menyadari tingkahnya tengah di awasi Naruto lalu menegakkan badannya dan bertindak seolah-olah tadi itu dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, " tidak apa-apa kak" sahutnya pelan, takut melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali menempelkan tubuhnya di dinding. namun kali ini wajahnya menatap wajah Sasuke bukan dinding seperti tadi, melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin reflek menutup mata membuat Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan gerakan Sasuke, pemuda itu berbalik menatap datar kearah dua pemuda yang mendekat kearahnya. Gaara dan Sai melangakah mendekat, kearah Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kedua sahabatnya, Naruto lalu mengambil langkah seribu berniat kabur, namun,

Grep! Dalam sekali tarikan Naruto sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah yang berada tepat di depan dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke siapa dia" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk gadis yang berada dipelukan sahabat karibnya, Sasuke hendak melepas pelukan Naruto dan menunjukan Naruto ke dua sahabatnya, namun gadis itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kepala yang menggeleng kuat di dada kekar Sasuke, kerutan kembali tertampang di dahi Sasuke.

"ada apa?" tanya nya lagi, namun Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya, kedua lengan kecil nya memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke. "aku malu kak" cicit Naruto kecil. mendengar itu Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"dia kekasihku" sahut Sasuke, lalu tangan sebelahnya memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. " kalian tumben datang jam segini?" tanya nya santai dengan tangan lainnya yang di masukan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

Sai mendekat kearah Sasuke, guna melihat wajah gadis yang di akui Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sedangkan Gaara dia hanya diam tooh dia sudah tau juga siapa gadis yang di sebut Sasuke sebagai hendak menyentuh bahu Naruto dan membalik wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya, namun tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menepisnya, " jangan menyentuhnya" delik Sasuke kecil namun tegas. membuat Sai menghela napas kasar, menggerutu dalam hati, ' Ino bahkan lebih cantik' desisnya dalam hati.

"Gaara sayang" suara manja nan lebay menyapa telinga nya dan juga sebuah gelayutan di tangannya terasa, Gaara menatap kearah gadis yang udah bergalayutan seperti monyet di tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Gaara sambil menatap sinis kearah Karin, namun gadis itu cuma melempar senyum sok manjanya. Sasuke dan Sai hanya menatap datar ke arah Gaara. Sai menatap ke arah ujung koridor begitu telinganya mendengar derap sepatus. senyum palsunya menghias di bibirnya. _ni panda merah enak juga ya di kerjaiin, siapa suruh tadi ngerusak pagi indahnya._

Sai masih diam tanpa berkata, sampai dua sosok yang ditunggunya sudah hampir berjarak 100 meter di depannya. "Gaara ada Hinata" seru Sai saat melihat sosok Neji dan seorang gadis dibelakangnya, sudah pasti itu Hinata kan ?.

Mendengar nama Hinata, Gaara reflek mendorong Karin dengan keras hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai tadinya siih Gaara udah ngusir-ngusir ni cewe namun masih aja ni cewe lengket kayak prangko, dan sekarang mendengar nama Hinata, Gaara langsung mendorong gadis itu dengan sepenuh kekuatannya, _takut Hinata salah paham_.

Gaara langsung menepuk-nepuk lengannya yang tadi di pegang gadis murahan itu. Naruto yang juga mendengar nama Hinata langsung terbelak kaget, mata birunya menampilkan raut terkejut, dia tidak mau ketahuan sekarang, dia belum menyiapkan kata-kata beserta hatinya. dia takut dibenci oleh ketiga sahabatnya. otaknya dengan cepat berpikir guna kabur dari tempat ini sebelum Hinata menyadari keberadaan dirinya. karena posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berada dibelakang Sai bukan di sampingnya membuat Naruto yang tadi melirik melihat situasi, dalam sekejap dia sudah mendorong badan Sasuke kearah belakang dengan pelukan yang tidak lepas dari tubuh kekar itu.

"eh, eh" bingung Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur, dengan Naruto yang masih berada dipelukannya. Keduanya terus berjalan mundur yang anehnya tidak disadari oleh ke lima orang disana, mungkin karena sibuk dengan drama action antara Panda merah dan Duta sampoo lain,sampai keduanya menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor pun mereka tidak menyadarinya. sedangkan siswa-siswi yang melihat kelakukan sepasang kekasih itu hanya diam tanpa berkomentar, mereka tidak melihat wajah gadis dalam pelukan Sasuke namun mereka hanya melihat tatapan tajam yang di arahkan Sasuke ke tiap pasang mata yang menoleh kearahnya, dengan tatapan yang tajam, ralat sangat tajam. Membuat para siswa-siswi itu enggan berkomentar dan lebih memilih bersikap seolah tidak melihat apa-apa, cari aman.

Disisi lain  
Meninggalkan Gaara yang mendekat ke arah Hinata namun terhalang Neji yang dengan sadisnya menendang pantat Gaara. karena hampir menyentuh tangan adiknya, heii cari mati si Sabaku ini ya.

Hinata hanya bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang kakak, menyembunyikan wajah ayunya. "jangan sentuh adikku, merah" delik Neji sambil menyeret sang adik dengan mendelik ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum tipis pada Sai. "urus pacarmu sana" ucap Neji sambil menatap sinis ke arah Karin yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Gaara. tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum murahan, yah murahan di mata seorang Neji.

"dia bukan pacarku" elak Gaara, "kekasihku itu adalah Hinata" sahut Gaara dengan Pede nya. membuat kerutan menghias di dahi sang sulung keluarga Hyuuga, ni panda cari kuburan gratis kah.

"sudahku bilang jangan jadikan , adik ku mainanmu panda merah" ucap Neji lalu, Plak

Gaara mengusap kepalanya yang di hadiahi oleh geplakan sayang dari Neji, baru akan menyahut Neji sudah berjalan menjauh dengan Hinata.

"sudah ku katakan bukan, Hinata itu bukan mainan, dia itu kesayanganku" teriak Gaara. namun yah seperti yang tadi, ucapan Gaara hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh si sulung Hyuuga, yaa si sulung Hyuuga bukan si bungsu yang saat ini pipi nya di hiasi rona merah.

..

..

..

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi, namun guru yang bertugas di kelas yang di huni oleh kelima pemuda tampan ini masih rame dengan siswa-siswi yang tengah bergosip atau bermain game, atau tidur seperti salah satu dari ke lima pemuda itu, yaitu Shikamaru.

Berbeda dengan Gaara dan Neji yang sampai sekarang masih beradu tatapan tajam, tanpa henti. jangan salah sangka mereka masih bersahabat kok, hanya saja jika menyangkut Hinata maka kedua orang ini akan menjadi orang yang saling bertentangan saling mengibarkan bendera perang. padahal mereka duduk saling bersebelahan.

Sai yang kini tengah senyum-senyum dengan menatap iphone nya, satu hal yang pasti apa pun hal membuat seorang Sai tersenyum maka di lain pihak pasti ada yang tengah menderita, intinya senyum Sai itu bukan hal yang baik. Sedangkan Sasuke,

 **From : Itachi**

 **Tadi malam kau balapan lagi ?**

Sasuke dia hanya memandang sebuah sms dari kakaknya yang mengetahui aksi balap liarnya tadi malam, ckk dari mana kakaknya tau dia tengah berada di area balap liar itu yang menjadi tanda tanya di kepalanya, memasang siih Sasuke itu kaya namun bukan karena itu dia ikut balap liar hanya karena hadiah kemenangan yang bernilai puluhan juta itu, Sasuke hanya membutuhkan tempat yang bisa mengusir kebosanan dan juga hal yang dapat membuatnya tidak bosan , seperti balapan, berkelahi, bermain di club dengan para wanita atau nongkrong dengan ke empat sahabatnya.

Kling ! mendengar dering ponselnya Sasuke menyentuh iphone hitamnya dan mengklik ikon pesan.

 **From : Itachi**

 **aku harap kau pulang ada yang ingin ku bicarakan tentang pengangkatanmu sebagai CEO dan juga tentang rapat pemegang saham**

Jika pesan awal tadi masih di sikapi Sasuke dengan biasa saja, maka sms barusan membuat amarah pemuda itu meningkat, dia paling benci jika itu tentang Saham dan segala tentang perusahan, kenapa ?

karena hal itu ayahnya dan ibunya melupakan dirinya yang masih sangat muda demi mengurus perusahan, meninggalkan dirinya dan sang kakak yang hanya di urus oleh pelayan, tanpa perhatian dan kesayangan dari orang tua.

karena hal itu juga ayahnya dan ibunya hanya mengirim cek uang di hari ulang tahunnya sebagai hadiah tanpa pelukan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun langsung.

dan karena hal itu juga ayah dan ibunya mati dibunuh oleh para penggila harta.

karena kekuasan dan juga karena sebuah saham yang tak berbentuk itu sebuah keluarga kehilang an keluarga lainya, membuat sebuah orang tua menjauh dari anak-anaknya, karena menyebabkan hal-hal itu lah yang membuat Sasuke membenci hal yang berbau perusahan dan hal-hal yang berbau saham dan pemegang saham.

Dia terlalu sering dibohongi ketika kecil

 _Ibu dan ayah akan pulang asal Sasuke menjadi anak yang baik, anak yang rajin, dapatkan nilai tinggi dan ayah dan ibu akan pulang_

Namun apa yang didapatnya selama dia mengikuti nasehat ayah dan ibunya, dia hanya mendapati rumah yang kosong ketika pulang sekolah dan pelayan rumah akan berkata,

 _Tuan dan nonya besar tidak jadi pulang hari ini, ada rapat dengan perusahan lain_

 _Atau_

 _Tuan dan nonya akan pulang setelah rapat dan proyek kerjasama nya telah selesai_

 _Dan_

 _Tuan dan nonya pulang setelah kerjasama dengan perusahan sudah pasti terjadi_

Sasuke masih percaya itu, sampai suatu ketika dia pulang dan akan memamerkan nilai ulangannya kepada kedua orang tuanya karena dia mendapat nilai seratus, tawa bahagia sasuke kecil begitu nyata terdengar begitu dia turun dari mobil dan melihat mobil mewah kedua orang tuanya terparkir dihalaman mansion mereka. namun yang datang hanya tubuh bukan nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, lintasan ingatan masa kecilnya kembali menghiasi kepalanya. diredamnya amarah dengan menundukan kepalanya sesaat dan kembali menatap lurus namun seorang gadis berwarna pink sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan make-up yang memuakan di mata Sasuke. membuat pemuda tampan itu kembali mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"hei sayang" ucap Sakura dengan manja, saat gadis itu hendak duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, pemuda itu lebih dulu bangkit dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke lantai. "sudah ku katakan bukan, menjauh dariku" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menendang kuat tangan Sakura yang di lantai dengan santainya sampai gadis itu memekik nyaring. namun Sasuke tidak perduli dan malah berjalan menjauh. melihat gadis murahan menambah kekesalan nya saja. sedangkan siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu hanya menatap takut ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya akan mengamuk, mereka berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tak berniat membuat Sasuke menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Gadis itu mengelus tangannya dan bangkit, "tanganku sakit" adu nya pada Sai namun Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan tampang datar dan melewati Sakura dengan sengaja menabrakan bahunya ke arah gadis itu hingga gadis itu kembali jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. namun Sai tidak perduli lebih baik dia menyusul Sasuke yang sedang marah, jika marah Sasuke itu mudah emosi dan memukul orang sembarang. lagipula sebentar lagi istirahat. meninggalkan Shikamaru yang lagi asik tidur dan juga panda merah versus duta sampoo lain itu.

..

..

..

"apa tidak apa-apa kita keluar meski belum jam istirahat" suara lembut Naruto, begitu mereka keluar dari kelas.

"tidak apa-apa, naru-chan, kan tinggal 8 menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi" ucap Ino dengan santainya dan terus menyeret Hinata.

"benar naru, kita duluan saja kan aku tadi liat guru BP nya sedang keluar jadi dapat dipastikan kita, aman" ucap Temari sambil menunjukan tanda peace dari tangannya.

"ya sudah ayok, aku sudah lapar" ucap Hinata pelan dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Naruto mereka terus berjalan ke arah kantin sampai di persimpangan ke arah kantin dan ke arah lobi yang satu arah dengan ke perpustakaan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku akan mengembalikan ini dulu, kalian duluan saja" ucap Naruto pelan.

"aku ikut" ucap Hinata namun, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berjalan menjauh dan menghentikan langkahnya begitu berada kira-kira sepuluh langkah dari sahabatnya, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, lagipula ketiga sahabatnya sudah lapar dia tidak mau ketikanya menahan lapar karena menemaninya.

"hanya sebentar, tolong pesan kan aku susu panas dan bubur ayam" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah ketiganya.

"ok, ayo" ucap Ino menarik Temari dan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat terhenti. "Naru sudah besar, dia akan segera menyusul" ucapnya, lalu ketiganya menghilang di balik tikungan.

Naruto berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya namun, Bruk !

"maaf" suara laki-laki menyapa pendengarannya.

..

..

..

Amarah Sasuke masih belum reda, terlihat dari aura yang dikeluarkan nya, membuat Sai yang mengikutinya di samping juga ikut merinding. namun tertutup dengan tampang datarnya. langkah Sasuke berhenti di pintu lobby yang langsung mengarah dari ujung gedungnya, begitu melihat sosok yang di kenal nya tengah bersama seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang tertampang di wajah manisnya.

 _Itu gadisnya, namun gadis nya tengah tersenyum manis pada pria lain._

Ingat Sasuke itu benci ketika miliknya di sentuh orang lain, Sasuke yang tadinya hanya diam saja , kini tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat, aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya, Sai mengerutkan keningnya, hei kenapa aura gelap Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Sasuke memang mengerikan jika marah, namun apa yang membuat Sasuke marah itu yang masih tidak di mengerti oleh sulung Simura itu. Sai menatap sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke marah, semua orang sibuk dengan hal masing-masing seperti duduk bersama temannya atau membaca buku ataupun tengah bergosip, atau nongkrong di lobi yang juga di tersedia kursi dan meja.

"terima kasih kak, maaf merepotkan" suara lembut mengusik pendengaran Sai, dan merasakan aura di sampingnya semakin menguat, Sai melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan kembali melirik kearah seorang pemuda tampan yang Sai mengenal pemuda itu sebagai Tonari yang juga se angkatan dengannya namun berbeda kelas dan juga seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil. kenapa Sasuke terus menatap kearah keduannya. apa Sasuke mempunyai masalah dengan Tonari, tapi setahu Sai pemuda bernama Tonari itu pemuda yang tidak pernah berbuat masalah atau sebutan lainnya Tonari adalah salah satu dari siswa teladan di sekolah ini.

"tidak apa-apa" sahut Tonari, matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis didepannya. jujur pemuda itu terpesona dengan gadis didepannya.

"kalau begitu aku permisi senpai " pamit Naruto lalu hendak berbalik namun sebelum berbalik, sebuah tangan memaksanya kembali menatap pemuda yang juga adalah kakak kelasnya. "kenapa?" tanya nya.

"ahh ada sesuatu dirambutmu" setelah mengatakan itu tangan pemuda itu menyentuh rambut blonde gadis didepannya dan melepas potongan kertas kecil yang seperti nya tersangkut.

"ahh teri-" belum selesai Naruto berucap,

Bugh ! sebuah tinjuan keras menyapa wajah tampan Tonari, baru juga pemuda itu hendak mengucapkan kata, satu tendangan menghampiri perutnya dengan kuat membuatnya reflek jatuh ke lantai karena tendangan kuat itu, sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah efek terkena tinjuan di wajahnya tadi yang mengenai sudut bibirnya. "apa-apaan kau?" ucap Tonari sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah dan bersiap bangkit namun tidak bisa karena sebuah kaki menahan perutnya dengan injakan keras tepat didadanya.

"U-Uchiha-" ucap Tonari. tangannya hendak menyingkirkan kaki itu, namun kaki lainnya dari Sasuke lebih dulu menginjak pergelangan tangannya dengan keras, dan suara tulang bergeser pun terdengar. teriakan kesakitan pun memenuhi ruangan itu, Naruto yang tadi diam kini beralih mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan takut-takut dan menggenggam ujung kemeja Sasuke.

"kau menyakitinya, kak?" ucap Naruto pelan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya namun aura mengerikan masih sangat terasa. Naruto menunduk kala melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tajam dengan tangan yang masih memegang ujung kemeja Sasuke.

mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seperti sebuah pembelaan, membuat Sasuke semakin marah, dengan tidak perdulinya, dia menendang berulang kali pemuda yang sudah berbaring dilantainya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sepertinya retak itu, namun Sasuke tidak perduli dengan itu. sampai dia mendengar pemuda itu berulang kali memohon ampun dilepaskannya.

"jangan pernah menyentuh gadisku dengan tangan kotormu" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang tadi memegang ujung kemejanya dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari sana. dengan Naruto yang tampak meringis dan tertatih karena menyamai langkah Sasuke yang cepat dan juga tarikan tangannya yang kuat mungkin tangan Naruto sudah sangat merah sekarang, namun gadis itu terlalu takut untuk melawan Sasuke, pemuda ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Naruto menatap sedih kearah pemuda yang terkapar di tengah lobi dengan keadaan mengenaskan, pemuda itu tadi menolongnya ketika Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol Tonari dan membuat bukunya terjatuh dan pemuda itu membantunya lagipula Tonari adalah senpainya di club pecinta alam, Naruto hanya menatap Tonari dengan tatapan maaf, dia saja tidak berani menatap Sasuke apalagi membantahnya. Naruto hanya mengringis merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam menunduk dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih dari ini.

Sai yang masih berada di depan pintu lobi hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan sudah berada di depannya dengan memegang tanya gadis, hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Sasuke, ingat Sasuke itu di pegang bukan memegang. Sai tidak menghentikan Sasuke begitu sang sahabat melewatinya keluar dari Lobi tersebut dengan menyeret gadis manis itu, Sai masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke bisa meninju dan memukul pemuda bernama Tonari itu. apa sasuke melakukannya karena masih marah dan menemukan Tonari untuk pelampiasannya atau Sasuke merasa cemburu dengan gadis itu, tapi _Siapa gadis itu ?_

..

..

..

"aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, hah !" bentak Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di atap sekolah dan langsung saja di memojokkan gadisnya di depan pintu atap segera setelah menutup pintu itu.

Naruto bergetar takut, dia tidak pernah dimarahi seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya dan Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan ketika marah, tatapannya seolah ingin mencincang Naruto membuat gadis itu bukannya menjawab malah terus menangis. Dia takut dan juga sakit di tangannya juga membaut tangis Naruto semakin menjadi. mendengar Naruto menangis malah membuat Sasuke semakin murka.

Brak ! di tinjunya belakang pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang menambah ketakutan Naruto , air mata itu kembali menetes deras. "aku bilang jawab aku Naruto" perintah Sasuke. namun Naruto tetap menangis membuat amarah pemuda itu semakin menjadi, dia tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain. tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di atas kepala gadis itu. lalu mencium gadis itu kasar.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, air matanya terus menetes namun gadis itu sama-sekali tidak berani melawan dia sunggung takut melihat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan marah,dia hanya diam saat Sasuke semakin mendorongnya menempel ke pintu dan Sasuke yang semakin menempel padanya, bibir Sasuke yang terus mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan rakus Naruto merasa bibirnya mati rasa karena dipangut dengan rakus, namun dia tidak berani berontak. sementara ciuman Sasuke semakin menjadi kini bukan hanya kuluman namun juga gigit dan hisapan kuat di bibir mungil Naruto, gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin murka, ingat dia tidak suka di tentang apalagi tidak dituruti.

Naruto reflek membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, segera saja lidah Sasuke masuk dan bermain didalam rongga mulut kekasihnya, yang menimbulkan erangan dari Naruto. air liur dibibir dagu hingga leher gadis itu berceceran yang menandakan betapa ganasnya Sasuke menciumnya. lama mereka berciuman membuat oksigen didalam paru-paru gadis itu nyaris kosong badannya sudah lemas ditambah kepalanya yang juga pusing, tubuh gadis itu merosot diikuti Sasuke yang juga melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang tadi di tahannya diatas kepala Naruto dan beralih memegang tengkuk Naruto yang kini sudah duduk pasrah dilantai dengan Sasuke yang masih setia menciumnnya. tangan Sasuke perlahan menggapai kancing baju Naruto dan melepas kancingnya, namun tangan Naruto menghentikannya. dilepasnya pangutan bibirnya. dia menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang mengganggu kegiatannya. "jj-jjangan, ku mohon jangan" pinta Naruto dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak, napasnya juga masih belum teratur karena ciuman tadi.

"jangan menantangku atau kau merasakan lebih dari ini" marah Sasuke. perlahan gadis itu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu kini dia hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis.

namun Sasuke tidak ambil perduli melihat Naruto menangis dengan suara bergetar, kemarahannya masih menguasai dirinya, kancing baju itu terbuka semua lalu segera saja Sasuke menurunkan bra Naruto, matanya menatap payudara Naruto yang kini sudah tidak tertutup bra, payudara yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat indah dan pas di tangan kekarnya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk menciumi payudara Naruto, mengulum serta menggigitnya kasar menghasilkan jeritan pelan beserta tangisan Naruto. Sasuke tidak perduli itu bukan kah Naruto itu miliknya dan dia tidak suka miliknya disentuh, liat saja si Tonari itu akan dibuat buat dia menyesal karena berani menyentuh miliknya. mengingat itu membuat Sasuke kesal seketika. digigitnya kuat dada lalu di isapnya payudara Naruto hingga meninggalkan jejak merah mungkin beberapanya berwarna keunguan. dialihkannya mulutnya untuk menghisap puting Naruto, setelah itu dia kembali menghisap belahan dada putih itu yang sekarang tidak lagi putih polos namun sudah berhiasan kissmarknya yang berwarna merah. Sasuke merasa hisapannya pada belahan dada Naruto terasa asin, dan juga sebuah isakan yang semakin nyaring dan tubuh yang kembali bergetar kini bahkan lebih dari yang tadi. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dia menatap kearah gadis didepannya mata nya menangkap wajah gadis itu yang penuh air mata, bibir yang bengkak, lalu turun melihat penampilan pacarnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. tiba-tiba nyeri menyerang dadanya, dia menyesal sungguh. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali seperti ini, Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa seorang gadis sampai begini karena semua gadis pasti datang dengan sukarela kepadanya. namun apa yang di lakukannya pada gadis polos yang juga adalah kekasihnya, dia tidak mengerti sungguh.

"hikss hikss" isak tangis itu kini terdengar lebih nyaring mungkin karena sekarang fokus Sasuke hanya ke arah gadis itu seolah suara lainnya tidak terdengar termaksud lonceng tanda jam istirahat pun tidak terdengar, karena fokusnya hanya ke arah depanya. dia memeluk gadis itu seolah mengatakan maaf, tangis Naruto semakin menjadi namun kini dia meredam wajahnya di dada Sasuke dengan tangannya yang meremas kemeja sekolah bagian belakang Sasuke, ia takut kalau dia menangis kencang, Sasuke akan semakin marah padanya.

"kau takut" tanya pemuda itu, Sasuke memeluk dan mengelus rambut gadis dipelukannya dengan lembut. Naruto mengangguk takut-takut dibalik dada bidang Sasuke. pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk dengan air mata yang terus menetes, Sasuke menarik kembali Bra yang dia naikan tadi dengan pelan meskipun sudah pelan Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang menahan sakit, apa dia keterlaluan menggigiti dada kekasihnya. dia melepaskan jaket kulitnya memakaikan ke Naruto jaketnya lalu mengancingnya guna menutupi payudara Naruto yang terekspos waktu Sasuke mencium dada kekasihnya tadi, dapat Sasuke lihat kissmark yang kini memenuhi payudara Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari dilihat dari pekatnya warna kissmark miliknya itu, selesai mengancing jaket itu tangannya menggapai wajah Naruto lalu menghapus air mata gadisnya, Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang kini lemas akibat perbuatannya terlihat sekali gadis itu ketakutan.

"jika kau tidak ingin melihatku marah seperti tadi menurutlah dan jangan membantahku, mengerti"

"i-iyaa aku mengerti"

To Be Continue

….…

Cieee cieee ada yang kangen cia kah nii :) :)

Gimana dengan cerita kali ini, jelek yaa ? gak keren ? , Hmm maaf yah soalnya aku baru mulai bangun mood buat nulis semua FF ku lagi jadi aku musti baca ulang FF sebelumnya buat bisa ngetik lanjutannya,

Ini dah super duper panjang looh yah ini itu lebih dari 7k weew cia gak nyangka juga bisa nulis sepanjang ini hhhihihi

Tapi ingat cia ini miss typo looh yaa jadi kesalahan yang terdapat di dalam cerita mohon dimaafkan yaa ^^

Buat FF lain kalian tunggu aja yaah . aku akan mulai ngetik lanjutannya satu-satu lagi mulai sekarang.

Jadi tolong sabar yaaahh cia pasti lanjutkan kok dan gak bakal Disconnet kok ^^ Ngomong-ngomong cia juga kangen kalian loooh . Entah kenapa tiap cia mau ngetik FF cia selalu di buat sibuk dengan

Debutnya iKON lopelopegue  
Debutnya Jessica dengan _Fly  
_ Comebacknya EXO  
Debutnya Black Pink  
Comebacknya Red Velvet  
dan baru-baru ini cia lagi fokus ke dua masalah yaituu ..

Drama abang-abang tercinta yaitu Scarlet Heart Ryeo wkwkwk dan juga comebacknya BTS brooo beserta SHINee pula

Trus ada IOI dengan very very very nya  
sekarat lah kouta gue dan baru kemarin comebacknya Twice dengan TT dan juga persiapan comeback Blackpink dan juga debutnya Xiuchenbaek

Salowww gimana kabar kouta gue beb kalau gini ceritanya #guling-guling dikasur  
mana uang jajan lagi dipotong juga sama mami

Dan disinilah cia tersungging eeeh salah maksudnya tersinggung dengan meme yang katanya

 _Tiap Comeback Biasnya Ganti_

 _Dasar wanita kardus_

What the Fuck, disana memenya pakai muka my Bias gue lagi sii V, serasa yang disebutin V itu guee  
sebenarnya bukan biasnya yang ganti tapi urutannya yang berubah bang siapa yang lagi comeback itu jadi bias utama gue wkwkwkwk :v :v :v maklum gue multi fandom broo wkwkwkwk

Apa disini ada juga yang multi fandom kaya gue wkwkwk

Gue fansnya

EXO termaksud Kris Luhan beserta Tao , gue juga suka Bigbang trus BTS , iKON juga gue suka, WINNER juga, apalagi SHINee dan om-om ganteng gue Super Junior, dan juga oppa oppa gue wkwkwk ( gue serasa muda ) wkwkwk yaitu NCT gitulohh, Beast juga, Got7

gue suka Red Velvet ( gue ngrasa gue itu mirip Joy dan Irene wkwkwkwk #jangan bunuh gue ) , Gfriend dan fue lagi lopelope sama Black Pink , IOI, terussyaa Twice yah kalau girlband mungkin cuma itu gue gak suka SNSD sorry karena disana udah gak ada bias utama gue yaitu Jessica  
Love Jessica Jung my kembaran :)

Ohh kok gue jadi curhat yaa tapi intinya

Gue punya segudang kesibukan yang membuat fanfic ini tertunda wkwkwkwk yaitu ngStalk Bias wkwkw

Kalian tenang aja aku gak bakal Hiatus atau vakum lagi kok

Secara gue udah punya laptop baru gara-gara yang kemarin rusak Hardisknya kayaknya gara-gara Film Naruto beserta hal berbau korea ku wkwkwkwk

Intinya gue Comeback … Yey

Masa bias gue aja yang comeback

gue juga donk

….…

 **Big Thanks :**

 **AmeKo116** **Mulya safitri** **susi** **123** **Dwi341** **uchiha yureiko** **SFNArmy88** **Darkshapire** **Kris hanhun** **kyurielf** **hayato** **Shion-Hana** **nei-chan** **Momo chie chan** **KimAnn23** **fatin** **akashi Hana** **Ema Namikaze** **Versya** **ciel** **asunaci** **dualbatlec** **ureza** **Guest** **1 | Guest2 |** **paper** **HafizaKun** **| Guest3 |** **Namikaze Otorie** **sivanya anggarada** **Ryuusuke583** **Esya.** **veira sadewa** **.146** **Uchiharuno Sierra** **darmay** **IfUchiha** **kirei- neko** **ukeHyuk line** **claire nunnaly** **Indah605** **NoVizH19** **.39** **hanazawa kay** **Arum Junnie** **ZeeZeee** **choikim1310** **SNlop** **Kazuki Uchiha** **Ryu Tanagawa** **Aiko Vallery** **julihrc** **Ineedtohateyou**

Gue baca review kalian semua kok  
maaf yah kesalahan yang kemarin cia salah nyebutin nee-chan malah nii-chan

Wkwkwk  
Makasiih yang udah review, foll sama fav cerita ini

Cia tunggu yaah reviewnya lagi

Tapi cia bakal menghargai yang udah rela-rela review meski sekarang cia belum sempat balas , tapi nama-nama yang udah review pasti cia sebutin dia tiap chapter kok.

Cia usahain balas di Chapter selanjutnya yaa ^^

Sampai jumpa Chapter selanjutnya yaaa  
See You


End file.
